Albus Potter and the Unrevealed Secrets
by Ryanpotter
Summary: NEW- Albus Potter awaits his new designed house facing his challenges of living up to his Father, His Cousins and brother are one of them and he soo unravels new secrets that is yet to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Express from The Train

**Well after many edits and relizing many mistakes i have made. So i have re made the story with better detail and under standing. Thank you for many postitive reviews and i will update chapter every day or so, thank you for fantabulousz helping me through these tough days, with me being an actor and running around with errands and home work :) **

**Roughly for my story board on these 3 chapters, i need to fit in as much before i can start getting into much better topics and secrets that i can give you a hint on.**

**Chapter 1- See what Rose thinks of Scorpius(Have they know eachother, he seems to know he name)**

**Chapter 2- The common room will give you something to think about**

**Chapter 3- Green, Peridot, Mumbles(A.S.P Hmm) **

**Well hope you like it and Please if you have a second make a review on this and spread the word. THanks :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything of the worl around J.K Rowling, but i wish i did!**

_First clue: The first three words(if you know it review my story and write your answer)_

* * *

><p>Albus Severus Potter nonchalantly strolled through the halls of the train, with his cousins and brother. James, Al's big brother, had messy, jet black, cowlick hair that seemed to move gracefully through the small halls. Rose, his cousin, looked into each compartment, to try to find an empty one. She had long red hair that she tied into pigtails; freckles dotted her nose and cheekbones. Roxanne, Lucy, and Fred II accompanied them from behind. Albus and James had alot more cousins on the train than any other student.<p>

"Hey, I found one!" Rose happily yelled to her cousins. She jumped inside placing her handbag next to the window. The window had a gorgeous view of the scenario; Lush green grass that rolled through acres of hills, and rivers. He felt at home, but his real home was in the middle of an ugly city. He felt the vibrations from the train's movement.

Albus's curved light brown hair moved from an unnoticed breeze. They all settled into their seats, chatting about their new school year.

"James, is Headmistress Mconagall retiring?" Albus questioned.

"She retired last year! Where have you been brother?" He laughed along with the others.

"Then who is the_"

"Headmistress Hassle or Isla Hassle" Roxanne answered.

"Oh wonder how good she is" The six laughed and continued there conversation with eachother.

Roxanne, Lucy and Rose went off to buy candy from the trolley leaving boys to catch up on things. Fred's vivid red hair spiked up showing perks of brown inside. Albus took out a paper from the Quibbler.

The Quibbler was something that Al's dad's friend wrote, Luna Lovegood. Luna would bring her two kids Lorcan and Lysander to Al's house to 'play' but Lorcan was more of a crazy kid and Lysander was a smart annoying boy. Albus admired their mother's work more than Lorcan's skill at football. Her quirkyness was something that he enjoyed more than Lysandering boring lectures about animal that Al had never heard of.

The Quibble brought many interesting topics and creatures onto each page while telling many news reports around the magical world of Wizardry. James was more interested in reading muggle sport's authority magazine. Albus was not fascinated in sports, just Quidditch the best sport in the world. It was where someone sat on this magical broom and fly in a stadium and score goals into hoops or catch the Golden Snitch. Al's father still kept his first Golden Snitch after he cought it in his mouth and then choked it out.

After a half an hour of chatting and reading the Quibbler James had spoked directly to Al. "Hey, Al still thinking you 'going to make it in Gryffindor?" He laughed, Fred laughed as well. Albus shrugged he did not want to get into an argument. He left the area angry. "Wait Al, I didn't mean it?" He heard James shout from the compartment door.

Ignoring him, he found another empty compartment. There was only one kid inside, a blonde headed kid who was wearing pitch black robe and sat there with his knees up, watching the scenery. He knocked on the door, and slid it open. "Do you mind if I come in?" He shook his head meaning a no. He sat down across from him. "My name is_" He was interrupted by the blonde boy.

"You're Albus Potter, right?" He asked showing a genial smile.

"Yes I am. What's your name?"

"Malfoy, Sorpius Malfoy." He seemed to be afraid to say his name. Why would he? Was there something he is not proud of? "You probably think I'm afraid to say my name right?" Albus shook his head. "Well it is because I'm not proud of my family for their past" Albus wondered again why he would not be proud of his family.

Another knock was at the door, it was Rose. She opened with hesitation. She seemed to stare at Scorpius. She gave an evil glint at him. "Um, Al we should go sit back over there." She muttered under her breath.

"But I'm kind of in a conversation with Scorpius." Al spoke; he did not know why she was acting this way. "How 'bout you join us?"  
>She bit her lip, still staring at Scorpius who looked back down onto the floor. "Fine" She mumbled, she sat next to Albus. Rose grabbed a piece of chocolate from her pocket, throwing to Scorpius and Al. They both munched on the chocolate smiling a thank you.<p>

"Um, Rose what houses are you interested in?" Scorpius ended the silence. Rose thought and then spoke with a voice that was not pleasant.

"What do you care, you'll wont like it, Malfoy." Scorpius smile drooped to where he was in shock. What was she doing? Last time Rose had ever acted this way was when James and Fred set off a prank in her bedroom.

"Rose why are you acting this way, you normally don't?" Albus barged in. Rose shrugged and walked off to the hall, with her hair flailing behind. "Don't mind her; she might be nervous since it's our first year."

"Yeah, it's fine; I'm use to being yelled at or being called bad things." Albus felt sorry for him, he didn't know why but he felt sorry for him.

"What…house do you want to be in?" Al gulped, if Scorpius had asked that, he would not answer.

"Actually I want to be in Gryffindor, even if my family were all Slytherins" Scorpius exclaimed, grabbing another piece of chocolate. "What about you Albus?" Albus froze with those words, he needed an excuse but he soon heard his Father's voice speaking inside his sub-conscious mind.

"_I __haven__'__t __told __any __of __my __children, __but __I __think __you __need __it __the __most.__What ever __the __hat __chooses __you __in,__they __wil h__ave __a __bold __hero __no __matter __what, __but __if __you __do __choose __Gryffindor __over __Slytherin __then __the __hat __will __take __your __vote __into __account.__"_

"I haven't decided, any house will be my cup of tea" Albus grew a warm simper.

* * *

><p>A young girl sat alone in a compartment. She had a brown hair that was cut in a more attire way. She already had gotten into her pitch black robes and slumped into her luxurious seat, staring at the sunny side view.<p>

Around her neck was a black smooth necklace with no gems or diamonds except an aberrant stone that hinted a black shroud onto it. No glowing came out of it except the black shroud that went in and out.

Her name was Berlin Bell-Charter. She was hesitant about starting off her first year at Hogwarts but was still happy to sit on the train that her mother loved and enjoyed. Berlin or Berl wondered if she would find friends or wold stick to be a loner. Many people that had grazed past her shoulder had looked at her with confusion; a glowing black stone, pixie hair, and her frazzled face.

Berlin tried to think happy thoughts. She thought of Hogwarts, getting sorted into Gryffindor, saving the world, finding a place in the world, and of course find a cure for her troubles. Berlin kept a secret. A secret that she could not tell, unless burden would arise. It was a curse that kept her from being light. Darkness had corrupted her and luck was slim for her life. Her stone on her necklace was the only thing that kept her in balance from the other side of her.

Sweet and gentle were some traits of her but to her she felt like a dark wizard, a destroyer of light. Katie, her mother, had asked Kingsley to craft her own stone. It was a light blue color but when it touched her it stored all the evilness in her, to be kept in that little stone.

Berlin did not know why she was born like this but she was committed to attain the knowledge. Her father also was someone who she cared about. But she looked nothing like him at all and she wondered why her last name was two names Bell and Charter. When she had asked her mother saying that her friend Ernie had asked her to come over, she freaked out with the words of Ernie.

A short squeal of a nock was at the compartment, as Berlin finished her thought. The slider door released its blocking and showed a girl, about her age, with a slim medium cut of black hair. She looked genial, and valve.

"Hi, may I_" The girl was cut off by Berlin.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead" Berlin gave a gawky smile, showing her a seat across from her.

"Thanks." She moved to the seat closing the slider back into position. Berlin had not ken this girl yet but she went right back to the scenery.

"I'm Casey, Patil" Casey held out her in front of Berlin. Berlin reacted with her hand, shaking hers.

"My appellation is, Berlin, Berlin Bell-Charter!" The two released their hands and settled back into their seats.

"Last name is Bell, right?" She asked gaping her mouth in amusement.

"Yes why you ask."

"Well I think my mother knows your mother. Wait it is your mother who is Bell right?"

"Yes. Your name also sound familiar as well" It seemed like their moms knew each other. Patil seemed familiar to her because Berlin's mother, Katie, had said it at her mother's wedding.

"I think I met you before. I just cant put my finger on It." she cautiously spoke.

"My mothers wedding, I remember you now."

"Oh yeah." The laughed, wielding their self forward and back. Exhaust from the train fogged up the window, and then disintegrate causing desperation from the engine.

After a few hours went by, the sun was setting and people wacked doors and trolleys roared. Another girl slid open their door without knocking. It was a long silky black haired girl. She wore plain black robes and was the height of Berlin.

"Well hello, Miss. Cursed Witch!" She gave a high pitched laugh, mocking Berlin's hair. Berlin shrugged and saddened to the floor. The girl was Silvaria, the only one who had known the true self of Berlin.

"Hey I don't know who you are but leave!" Casey stood and poked Silvaria in the chest. Silvaria smirked.

"Fine but you wont like that nit sitting over their. Ha-ha!" She left closing the door.

Casey sat back down next to Berlin.

"It's okay don't let it get to you."

Berlin knew she had a one friend now, Casey.

* * *

><p>As the night illuminated off the lakes, the shadows loomed across the train making its way to a nearby stop. There was no sign of the giant castle but he could tell it was near. Albus shook Scorpius up who was napping with his small handbag.<p>

"What… What!" He stuttered his green eyes opened rapidly. "Are we there yet" He yawned.

"Yes the train just stopped and people are leaving, lets go" Albus ordered. They all had their robes on which felt uncomfortable to Albus and Scorpius. They left the deserted train leading to a large path way filled with various on going students, older and younger.

Albus heard a very familiar voice that was jolly and friendly. "Firs' years come wi' me, right 'his way, watch you' step, don' wan' no accidens"

The giant man shadowed the small students who boggled their eyes at him. It was Hagrid their long time friend of Harry's and Rose's and Albus's long time friend. Al ran to his giant bulk noticing the very faraway Rose running as well. Scorpius followed Albus but did not know why he was doing so. They gave Hagrid a cozy hug, Hagrid had missed the old hugs he would get from students like Harry.

As they stopped hugging their friend Scorpius called his name "Hey Al lets get a good seat on the boats" Boats, what boats? Albus thought in his head. But all of them sat in a large maneuvering boat that moved by its self through the glistening waters of the lake that over cast the reflections of the magnificent castle, Hogwarts. They all stared at Hogwarts. It was massive with brand new towers and it stretched all the way to a mile. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Albus's Dad said Hogwarts was burning but then they rebuilt Hogwarts. Across the lake they finally made it to the Hogwarts Great door. The view of Hogwarts didn't get any less spectacular up close. Albus stared wide-eyed at the venerable architecture at stone laid long before his great-grandparents were young, mixed with the newer, huge stone slabs used to repair the gigantic outer walls. Flags waved to and fro atop the towering spires, blown by the lake wind. Then the view was lost as the boats drifted into the underground cavern to the ancient boat dock. The students disembarked, gathered behind Hagrid's bulk, and followed him up the mossy stairs to a doorway built for someone larger than human. Albus wasn't the only one who started as Hagrid raised a ham-sized fist and banged three times on the massive, aged oaken door; the booming bass thrum echoing through the cavern.

Albus had found his new home, and one that he would love. The doors opened and a lady with black woven hair formed in an odd shape stepped out. It was Prof. Mycelia. "I will take them from hear Hagrid. Thank you!" She led the large amount of students to the doors of the Great Hall. She turned her body, facing the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Hear you will learn, make magic, perform skills, control your magic, fly, and also find your way in this world of Magic," She proposed showing a warm smile that glowed with the perks of light. "Once you step through these doors, you will be sorted into a house chosen by the sorting hat himself. There you will enter your new journey. May i welcome you to Hogwarts the School of Magic and Wizardry..." She pressed open the doors. They opened showing a beautiful angel light peeking out like Heaven...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the first tell me how it is by telling me in a review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting Ceremony

Albus heard dishes clanging and a midst of voices. Everybody seemed happy. The first years walked in the middle of an aisle between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Albus looked at the different of expressions of the houses. They all stared at them while some clapped and other just glanced at them. They walked up near the podium. Albus saw every teacher except Professor Longbottom, whose seat was empty, and there were some odd mixtures of teachers surrounding Headmistress's golden owl podium. Rose and Scorpius managed to reach Al who was ahead of the group.

A professor walked up to the podium and grabbed the sorting hat. Rose leaned over and said

"That's Professor Mycelia" Rose whispered, looking.

"The old mattered hat couldn't decide your house" Albus thought. Just then the hat started to move and growl. The first years, counting Albus, was astounded. The old hat wasn't just a shabby top hat it was really a talking moving hat.

The sorting hat started talking about the history of Hogwarts, which Albus was not interested in. For some reason he was staring at the Headmistress while she was placing herself onto her throne. The hat soon started smile and sing a jolly song. Everybody even Al began to sing the song that the old broad hat sang.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
>And Hogwarts barely started,<br>The founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted.<em>

United by a common goal,  
>They had the selfsame yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<p>

"Together we will build and teach"  
>The four good friends decided.<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might some day be divided.<p>

For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,<p>

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
>How could such friendships fail?<br>Why, I was there, so I can tell  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<p>

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
>Whose ancestry's purest."<br>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
>Intelligence is surest."<p>

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
>With brave deeds to their name."<br>Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
>And treat them just the same."<p>

These differences caused little strife  
>When first they came to light.<br>For each of the four founders had  
>A house in which they might<p>

Take only those they wanted, so,  
>For instance, Slytherin<br>Took only pure-blood wizards  
>Of great cunning just like him.<p>

And only those of sharpest mind  
>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br>While the bravest and the boldest  
>Went to daring Gryffindor<p>

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
>and taught them all she knew,<br>Thus, the houses and their founders  
>Maintained friendships firm and true.<em>

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>for several happy years,<br>but then discord crept among us  
>feeding on our faults and fears.<p>

The Houses that, like pillars four  
>had once held up our school<br>now turned upon each other and  
>divided, sought to rule.<p>

And for a while it seemed the school  
>must meet an early end.<br>what with dueling and with fighting  
>and the clash of friend on friend.<p>

And at last there came a morning  
>when old Slytherin departed<br>and though the fighting then died out  
>he left us quite downhearted.<p>

And never since the founders four  
>were whittled down to three<br>have the Houses been united  
>as they once were meant to be.<p>

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
>and you all know the score:<br>I sort you into Houses  
>because that is what I'm for.<p>

But this year I'll go further,  
>listen closely to my song:<br>though condemned I am to split you  
>still I worry that it's wrong,<p>

Though I must fulfill my duty  
>and must quarter every year<br>still I wonder whether sorting  
>may not bring the end I fear.<p>

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>the warning history shows,<br>for our Hogwarts is in danger  
>from external, deadly foes<p>

_And we must unite inside her  
>or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you...  
>let the Sorting now begin.<em>

The whole school erupted in laughter and faces were being turned to red.

At the midst of the chatter and laughing, Professor Mycelia yelled a peculiar name.

"Abbot, Riley!" A cute curly brunette girl walked up to the stool. Neville came out of a door and smiled at his child. He looked very stern and a mature teacher since the last time Al had seen him. The little girl closed her eyes as Mycelia placed the sorting hat onto Alice's light curly clocks of hair. "Hmm…. hard to decide because of your ancestry but I'll say **Hufflepuff**!" The Sorting Hat's "mouth" opened farther than anybodies mouth. Riley looked happy and ran to the Hufflepuf table. They all cheered for Riley, but were soon silenced.

"Arganth, Gregory!" Gregory looked a little down and he walked to the chair. Mycelia placed the hat upon his head and the hat yelled. "**GRYFFINDOR**!" He ran to his house

"Bart, Steven" A boy the size of Al sulked to the chair.

**Slytherin!** Bart smiled as he ran to his new house. More students went up to the podium and chair and was made into a new destiny. Scorpius was next.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" The name shocked the school. Whispering clashed but was silienced by the voice of the hat.

_Uh, an urge to change houses, aye? Well then I wont allow that change! _**SLYTHERIN! **The hat bellowed casting frowns upon Scorpius's face.

After a bunch more students were chosen, the two friends of Al's were up.

"Scamander, Lysander" He ran like lightning up towards the hat.

"**Ravenclaw**!" The hat bellowed. He smirked and skipped down the steps to Mark. He was the second Ravenclaw to be seated.

"Scamander, Lorcan" Lorcan walked up and crossed his fingers.

"Mmmm…. Let's see … **Slytherin**!" Lorcan looked extremely mad. The Slytherins cheered which quietly faded away.

After various students were being placed into certain houses, there was only couple of students left, standing amongst Al and the Weasleys were last. Finally Mycelia said Albus's name.

"Potter, Albus!" She looked happy but surprised of his name. Albus, sulking, gave a quirky walk as he made his way to the podium and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head. His messy not-too-long hair was getting whips of wind from the Hat's voice. He heard the hat talk inside his mind but also from the outside.

"_Albus eh? Named after two great leaders! And the most famous person of all Harry Potter. Gryffindor or Slytherin. Your father chose to be in Gryffindor and it made him a great person but now if you were to be in Slytherin then it could change your life"_ Albus hesitated and was nervous. Everybody stared at him waiting for the hat to announce his house. In Albus's head he argued with himself but some how he got an urge to say what house he wanted. He whispered to the hat.

"_Oh well this is shocking well if it's your choice then so shall it be"_

Rose's eyes started to shake and it seemed like every voice and eyes were on him and the Hat. The Hat mouthed a word and shouted Albus's new house. **SLYTHERIN!** The Hat screamed Al's new house, there were no clapping, no words at all, just a mid silence. Rose and her cousins stood in shock and James, who was already in Gryffindor, looked like he was going to kill someone. Albus was scared now his smile turned into a frown.

In the midst of silence a clap was heard from the Slytherin table. There seventh graders and a couple younger students stood from their table clapping. Their claps influenced others and then Scorpius and Lorcan stood from their newly house and joined them. Soon Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined in on the happiness. There were no claps from Gryffindor or his family.

The reaction was instantaneous. The whole Hall erupted with his relatives calling out for him to be re-Sorted. The entire staff table stared with open shock; all except Professor Longbottom, who was beaming ear to ear, as though she had just won the House Cup. Albus realized as he got out of the chair, giving the Hat to a suddenly pale Professor Mycelia, that he was sorted into Slytherin. As the only Potter in Slytherin, the expectations would be so much more. He was a little sad, knowing that Rose and he would be separated, maybe for the first time in his life. The Slytherin table was cheering as he walked over and sat down, walking past all of the seats offered and planting himself beside Scorpius, who looked just as shocked as Neville but as happy as Albus.

"Good job Albus!" Lorcan proposed. Many seventh year students patted Al on the back, while Rose's name was called out. "Weasley, Rose!" The little red head girl walked to the stool still shocked from Al's outcome. _Was she mad at me? _Al thought to himself. His green almond shaped eyes were only focused on his cousin. Scorpius too was balling his eyes on her.

The hat covered her red perks of hair, showing only her blue wonderful eyes. The hat spoke very clear this time instead of being muffled. _Well how many Weasleys do we have now? But it might be the same with you as well. You have a lot of courage but you also have a mighty fine piece of wit and you are very cunning as well__ Albus wanted her to be in Slytherin but would she be able to.

_Gryffindor possibly but don't you want to be in with your cousin Albus Potter?_ It seemed like she was talking with the hat as well. What was she saying? Al would keep arguing with himself with those words.

Rose closed her sea blue eyes and the Hat yelled her house. **Gryffindor!** Albus's enlightened smile turned into a deep frown. His shoulders sulked back into position and he pulled himself back under the wooden table where his newly housed first years sat. Al watched as the last batch of First Years got sorted. Roxanne was partially last and was sorted into the same house at Rose, placing her butt next to the laughing Rose.

What if Al made a mistake of choosing Slytherin? Maybe if he told the hat to choose any house would he still be in Slytherin. Was he really cunning or evil like James had said? Albus couldn't answer his own questions with the fact that his family will look upon him differently.

The Headmistress, Isla Hassle, strolled to her golden owl podium where all could see. Her purple robes sparkled with shades of lavender with a nice touch of velvet. "I welcome everybody back to a start of a brand new year. We have lots of new things starting and many new students arriving as well. We accompany you all listen right now." She addressed. Al had now gotten his attention on her. "We have one teacher that will be leaving us this year and that is Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw and Charms teacher_" Everybody clapped for the short wizard who stood on a pile of stacked books. He took a stern bow to the students before Hassle continued. "We would also like to welcome our newly appointed Arts teacher, Professor Clyde." Albus and the students applauded once again as a tall curly brown haired women stood from her light weighted chair. Her smile showed her purely white teeth and her smoky grey eyes opened up. Her fingers interlined her other hand as she sat down. "Also I would like you to know that Hagrid, our groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, would let you know that he has now allowed new creatures into our new association which will allow you to experience new ones." The head talked more and more after that. The only thing that got his attention was when she called the First Years. "

"First Years I would also acknowledge you to not enter Hogsmeade unless you have special permission and not to perform any magical spell or enchantments on teachers or other we have a new law in order, the _Dobby Liberation Act_. Now our house elves are employees and will not be treated as slaves. Any person to be found with abusing our employees will be severely punished." Albus then shrugged after that. "Now let us start by having our feast, you may begin!" Food of all kinds appeared on the empty bowls, china, and squash and mashed vegetables were in sight of Albus. Pastries and desserts were also next to Albus. Albus felt like he was in heaven. Albus and his new house clammed there hands to their foods.

By the time Al had finished his first serving, he felt stuffed like a turkey. Scorpius's plate was a squalid with stains. Lorcan had already finished and Darius, a long brown headed kid was still clutching chicken wings in his hands. One short slim boy sat farther than the group of first years. He had a brown piece of cowlick sticking up on the side of his fore head. His name was Kirk. Kirk munched on some food and seemed to be in a very sorrow mood. Maybe he wanted to be in a different house or was feeling the same way as Al.

"Um… Albus what's wrong?" Scorpius nudged him. Albus woke from his gloom.

"Oh it's just that…my family might not appreciate me anymore because_"

"Because you're in Slytherin." Scorpius cut him off his blond hair was brushed by Al's breath. "Don't worry, Rose will come clean with you." Rose would never apologize to Al. Albus was always the one to apologize not her.

"But my brother James is going to say so much negative things about me. James and I don't get along" Albus told Scorpius, who was listening very well.

"Yeah, I can tell. You know maybe you will be wrong. Maybe they will not hate you."

* * *

><p>The two got back into the mild conversation with the other guys. Lee Webster kicked back into a subject "I hope i make seeker or chaser. My mother was a seeker in her third year, pretty young right?' Albus was more proud with his family because his family was the best Quidditch players during their years. His mother was a chaser during her fourth year and his father the youngest seeker ever was in his first year.<p>

"My dad wasa seeker in his first year." Albus blurted out. Everybody boggled their eyes at him. Lee's mouth dropped and looked amazed. "My mother is also the senior corresponder in Quidditch, she was a seeker and chaser."

"Wow Albus your parents are awesome, mine are boring they like to read and practice spells." Darius told Al. Lee was still dealing with the truth with Harry Potter being the youngest seeker in history. Still no one had ever been a seeker for a first year ever since that day. Albus had a lot to live up to if he were to do that but he had no worries, he was not interested in being a Seeker. He really wanted to be a chaser like his mother but would take alot of practice.

"You are also lucky." Scorpius said light punching his shoulder.

"How?"

"You were born from the most bravest person and survivor. His dad killed Voldemort, Voldemort tried to kill his dad but some how it rebounded."

"Oh that but its nothing."

"Yeah it is! Your are probably the most luckiest person."

"Wait who's Vol-demorty guy?" Kirk barged in. Everybody stared at. Everyone seemed to know who Voldemort was except Kirk.

"You dont know who Voldemort is?" Darius was shocked.

"No becasue I'm American."

"Your an American?" Scorpius laughed. Not many Americans had ever chose to come to Hogwarts. There was an American School called _Abatic School of Wizardry,_ but guess Kirk chose Hogwarts over Abatic.

"Why is everyone suprised? I can't be the first American."

"There has been a few but none in Slytherin." Al told him.

"Okay but hold on before we get into America, who the hell is this Voldy dude?" Kirk spoke odd words like _dude_ and did not have an accent which made it hard to listen.

"His name was Voldemort. He was a dark wizard who purged this school, killing innocent people. He cause two wars and costed many people's lives. No one likes talking about because it brings back horrible memories, so please dont talk or say his name."

"Okay, sorry." He went back to his book. Darius called him a nit for not knowing who the heck Voldemort was. Kirk seemed shy most of the times not really social but now he came out of his little turtle of his called a book.

* * *

><p>A blonde girl who looked cute poked Albus on his back. Al turned around to address her. "Hi, can you pass that pastry basket?" She sweetly asked as though, she was a cupcake.<p>

"Yeah, yeah sure," He handed her the woven basket that had breads and muffins. "Here you go." She placed it next to her plate. Her hand was held out to Albus.

"I'm Cecelia Quall, you must be_" Albus answered his name.

"Albus Potter" They shook each others' hands. She gave a genial smile to Al whose mouth turned back into a smile.

"Another Potter, the teachers would probably expect so much from you, right?" Albus wasn't so sure. His father was a great man in all but Al didn't know what expectations he had for his father.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they will but I doubt it" She giggled at his words.

"You're funny. I think we could be friends someday." Albus nodded. What was she meaning by 'friends'? Cecelia turned back to the girls that surrounded her. Albus thought dearly about what she meant but couldn't stand thinking anymore…..

_**P.S I do not use alphabetical order. So don't criticize me on that!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So well how was that? I, personally, thought it was good. I loved having Al be placed into Slytherin because more research i did on his name and words i realized Slytherin would be perfect. Leave a review as well! :) Thank you Billyduncan for reviewing :)<strong>_


	3. First Year Class of 2017

First Year Class of 2017!

**Gryffindor- **

Gregory Arganth- A boy born with dyslexia. September 2nd, 2005

Berlin Bell-Charter- A Girl who was born with a curse on October 12th, 2005; Namesake from Berl the Angel. Born from women who was impregnated Katie Bell.

Rebecca Hummel- A girl who was born on December 27th, 2005

Matthew Illine- Athletic, positive boy who was born on the 9th of March, 2005

Elaine Manix- Athletic, witty girl born on May 31st, 2005

Paul Marag- Shy, artist boy, born on June 4th, 2005

Mark Massasoit- Native American boy, born on the 8th of December, 2005

Casey Patil- A courageous girl who sticks for herself and is part of a Rebellion at Hogwarts; bore August 23rd, 2005 from Padma Patil.

Brendan Robathian- Short redhead with shaved head, born on October 30th, 2005

Rose Weasley- Cousin of Albus S. Potter, brave smart little redhead born on July 18th 2005

Roxanne Weasley- Born on census June 14th 2005

Kevin Woods- Son of Oliver Woods, born on November 22nd, 2005

**Hufflepuff-**

Riley Abbot-Girl Born on August 31st 2005

Charlotte Brown- A girl born on November 11th 2005

Silvaria Parkinson-Cartlen- A mean girl who owns a posy, daughter of Pansky Parkinson, January 3rd, 2005

Collin Chancel- Born on September 26th 2005

Summer Falls- Twin sister of Winter Falls, June 21st 2005

Winter Falls- Twin sister of Summer Fall, June 22nd, 2005

Alec Finch- Born on January 18th, 2005

Luke Kath- Born on March 31st 2005

Alice Longbottom- A cute smart brunette, May 21st, 2005

Peter Thomas- Son of Dean Thomas on November 5th, 2005

Flay Uragua- An odd boy, December 26th 2005

Nicholas Xeter- Math boy, July 18th 2005

**Ravenclaw-**

Torin Chang- Son of Cho Chang, born on August 30th 2005

Ellie Cormac- Girl born on census January 24th, 2005

Tobey Dipesco- Mexican boy, Spanish speaking, born on the month of October 26th 2005

Cassidy El Stado- Spanish girl, born on September 28th 2005

Margret Harris- Girl, Maggie for short, 2005 February 7th

Stella Marge- Girl born on July 12th 2005

Davon Mollis- Smart cool boy born on August 1st 2005

Jesse Nido- Boy May 15th 2005

Heather Russ- Dramatic girl, June 25th 2005

Lysander Scamander- Twin brother of Lorcan Scamander, son of Lune Lovegood, August 18th 2005

Fabian Serulo- (Not Fabian in Being Brought Down) A airhead, born on July 19th 2005

Lucy Weasley- Daughter of Percy Weasley, May 28th 2005

**Slytherin-**

Carsine Bile- Italian girl, January 7th 2005

Kirk Daniels- First American wizard, mud blood, July 30th 2005

Kaitlin Huston- Girl September 15th 2005

Scorpius H. Malfoy- Boy born from Draco Malfoy, December 21st 2005

Cecelia Quall- Sinister girl born on December 1st 2005

Silvia Paglia- Girl Born on October 10th 2005

Albus Potter- Born on August 17th 2005 from Ginny Potter and Harry Potter

Naomi Rivers- September 31st 2005

Darius Rutter- March 4th 2005

Lorcan Scamander- Sporty kid twin brother of Lysander, Born from mother Luna Lovegood, August 17th 2005

Rachael Stenholm- Girl May 2nd 2005

Lee Webster- Speaker, boy born on May 24th 2005


	4. Chapter 3: The Common Room of Change

**Well Chapter 3 now and we are all ready getting into some secrets and thngs that you wouldnt think would happen. Some OC's have entered, well technically alot! Also i have the Dobby Liberation Act which I, personally dont think its canon or real, so anybody can use it but i just made it up. Below i have listed OC's that you can use or not use if you do like them.**

**DO NOT TAKE WITHOUT PERMISSION**

Berlin Bell-Charter(Main Character creating short bio)

Silvaria Parkinson

Prof. Jous

Isla Hassle

Or anybody on the Class of 2017 list, UNLESS U PM ME

**You can use these**

Dobby Liberation Act

Prof. Mycelia- daughter of McConagal

Connor

Mackenzie

Steven Bart- Not using name anymore

**REVIEW PLEASE**

Oh boy Slytherin! What was so bad about Slytherin? Albus thought. It seemed to be a great house to him but was there a secret no one has told him. Lee, a bushy black haired boy bursted out laughing while Scorpius said a joke. "Oh Scorpius, you are hysterical!" Lee laughed again. The group of four boys enjoyed their time. Nothing seemed to change that. The teachers who sat at there long narrow table, laughed and ate, while Hassle seemed to stalk the area with her yellow eyes.

Every house seemed to enjoy their newly arrivals, with the memories flourishing their minds. Rose and Roxanne were chatting with two girls that were name Berlin and Casey. They were partially first to get sorted into Gryffindor. Berlin had a pixie cut that was growing into a lengthy version. Casey was tan and wore clean and newly dressed robes. Her black hair was tied in a pony tail and wore a red gem on her forehead. They were in a midst of chatter.

Every person, in every house was finished eating and was put to attention by the Headmistress. "Well that was a very nice meal the elves put up for us. We would like to congratulate Elf Winthrop for helping us with our meals and food for us today." Winthrop was a young elf. He had no hair on his head and had pale skin that seemed to be covered by black robes. Winthrop gave a warm smile that made Albus smile. Winthrop reminded Albus of Kreacher Al's 'house elf'. He was barely a house elf at all. Albus personally admired him and spoiled him. Al's mom did most of the cleaning and cooking while Kreacher helped with regular stuff around Grimmauld Place. 12 Grimmauld Place was where Albus and his family lived. It was filled with excitement and discovery. His mother tried to clean the house and refurnish the rooms. It was hard work but it all worked out by the time James was born.

Kreacher had warned Al that many mysterious rooms were in the house and many secrets that Kreacher had not known nor his parents. Albus had a small room but not as small as Kreacher's. Al loved the quirkiness and smallness in the room. His father told him it belonged to Regulus Black. It had a queen sized bed in it and a golden dresser. Some bookcases were also were there. The walls were a silver color with wooden paneling. Also hard wood floors ran through his bedroom.

Kreacher would like to hang with Al in his bedroom since Albus couldn't fit in Kreacher's. Kreacher was by far an old elf but was filled with spirit and love from his new family. He did not want to remember his harsh withering from his old masters. He repainted the family tree in the drawing room where burn marks marked tapestry. Kreacher now knew how bad Walburga Black was to her family. He destroyed her portrait and burned her head on the tree. Ginny and Harry had also created an empty room as a family tree for the Potters and Weasleys. Albus was happy with his house and his friend Kreacher. He was sad when he had to leave his friend but was soon forgotten.

"First Years you will be taken by your Heads to your Common Room and there you will find your luggage and will be able to sleep until 7:30. Enjoy your night!" Hassle proclaimed. Many students were leaving, carrying nothing except their baggy eyes. The Slytherin First Years were all grouped by the Entrance to the Great Hall. Two seventh students stood in front of them. A brunette girl smiled at the first years. The boy looked arrogant and wore a snake crested badge. "Well I am your head boy, Connor Mack and this is your head girl, Mackenzie Scythe." They introduced themselves. The girl now spoke.

"Your common room is in the dungeons and requires a password that changes every fortnight. Today the password is _Arrival_. The password will be posted on the notice board in your dormitories. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. Now follow us to the dungeons."

The first years followed their movements. Albus and Scorpius stuck together as they turned a corridor. The walls were newly refurbished after Hogwarts was nearly destroyed. Windows shined their way as they went deeper into Hogwarts. Scorpius and Al caught up with the group. The staircase was narrow and skinny. There were no railings. "Al, imagine falling off, ow" Scorpius joked. Albus laughed as well. "My dad said that the common room is very green and gloomy. Did your dad ever talked about Slytherin?" Asked Scorpius who was now almost finished walking down the steep steps. Albus thought for a moment. His dad only really explained the Gryffindor common room

"Not really, he didn't know much about the common room except when he snuck inside it." Scorpius looked amazed.

"Wow! Wonder if he got in trouble."

"I don't think so, but you never know." Something was still on his mind of what Scoprius said on the train. "Are you not proud of…your family Scorpius?" Scorpius gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, kind of Al. It is just because my Dad and his family are so dark sometimes and I have heard many bad things about my family. I am kind of afraid to be a Malfoy." Albus felt sorry for his friend. No one has given his family any slack.

"Sorry Scorp."

"No it's okay, and your cousin Rose…well she's been causing me trouble lately as well"

"Don't worry, you're not alone"

The two friends now made it to where Mackenzie stood. The dungeons were a dark gloomy place. Shadows over loomed the area casting movements of the lake with a greenish look. The portrait of _Elizabeth Burke_ hung over their heads.

"Well Mackenzie, we have brand new arrivals. I recognize many faces like, Rutter's his father was a Slytherin, Malfoy's, Quall's. Oh! Is that a Potter I see?" The portraits blue eyes reared its eyes on Albus. Should he be scared?

"A Potter, are you, mister?" She asked Albus. Everyone's eyes were back onto him like in the sorting ceremony. Albus didn't know what to say. He hesitantly nodded with his eyes staring at the massive painting. She wore dark robes and had orange hair. A green hat rose from her fro.

"Never expect to see a Potter down here, but it's always good to have a Slytherin Potter. Well Mackenzie I will let you guys go."

"Bye Elizabeth!" Mackenzie yelled. The students walked further towards a stone barrier.

"Okay listen, this is where you will say _Arrival_ just follow what Mackenzie and I do" Connor explained. He whispered on the center stone and the stones started to jiggle and then transform into a green metal door. It slid open and in front of them was the amazing Common Room.

A low-ceiling, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs was in front of them. The dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It had quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one to Albus and company.

Their footsteps echoed, and the sounds of laughter were heard from the older students. A tall radish man with a clip board walked in front of them. He wore a green round top hat and deep green robes that blended with the walls. He started introducing himself. "Hello students, I am your Prof. Jous, head of Slytherin, and also Professor of Ancient Runes. If you need any help ask me or the Head boy or girl. My office down the hall." He then, therefore, addressed his hand showing them to their dormitories. A couple of staircases were on the left hall that led up to the Girl dormitories and the boy dormitories. Albus, Scorpius, Lorcan, Darius, Lee and Kirk followed Connor up to their door way where green beds were undertaken and silk of green flowed on the top of their beds. A large silver chandelier hung about the green carpets and a fire place sat by the end of the room. It was possible to hear the lake lapping at the windows, relaxing the inhabitants.

"Enjoy your night, seven thirty sharp remember." Connor composed, shutting the wooden door allowing everybody in. On the beds were everyone's luggages. Their owls and cats, if anyone owned a cat, were either taken to the Owl Post or the Cat House. Albus owned an owl, a screech owl. He named it Flappers who was an adventurer. Flappers had a reddish brown coat of feathers and streaking of white under its belly. Flappers was a stocky, short tailed, broad winged Screech Owl who had tuffs of feathers over its bright sun eyes.

Al's mother felt that Flappers was an irritable owl and was often got thrown into trouble. His mom wanted to take him back but Albus and his dad forced her not to, which was not easy. James's owl was more tamed which was surprising because James is the opposite. Fore ever more James was always a prankster and was arrogant at times.

Albus's baggage and luggage was placed on the more golden bed that stood in between Lorcan's and Scorpius's. There first day at Hogwarts was about to start and the new era is marked for Albus Potter…

* * *

><p>Rose and Roxanne scurried into their dormitory where four girls stood. They were all in there night clothes that they had gotten from their parents. The two walked over to where their trunks laid. Rose had only one trunk on her bed while Roxanne had two.<p>

Rose's friend Berlin was already setting up her bed with a couple pillows. "Rose, lets go get changed." The two went to the bathroom where they had gotten changed. Casey, another friend of Berlin, was talking with Berlin.

"I can't wait to get my hands on those filthy Slytherins" Casey laughed. Berlin was confused on what she meant.

"What do you mean Casey?" She asked now staring at her.

"Don't you listen to those stories of Slytherins?"

"No, well sort of."

"Well who tried to kill all the muggle born children? Slytherin," She sniggered. "Who almost destroyed Hogwarts? Slytherin. Who_" She was cut off by Berlin.

"Okay you are right but_"

"There's no but in Slytherin's name!" Casey seemed ignorant. Berlin was careful with her words before angst came out.

"Okay you are right."

"See thank you"

Rose and Roxanne had now stepped out into their common room. Their common room was oange and red and yellow. A giant master pieace of a rug sat in the middle of the floor. Its insignia was a lion with yellow markings. Their beds were much the same as well.

Rose and Roxanne gathered their trunks and placed them under their beds. Rose's was the farthest away and Roxannes was directly next to it. Rebecca Hummel, another student was already fast asleep, so was Elaine Manix. It was only the four up.

A sign of sleepiness came from Rose. She felt tired and exhausted from what had happened today. Her cousin a Slytherin. Her friend Lorcan a Slytherin what had happened with the Hat. Was it acting strange? Many students were wondering the same thing. The only Potter ever, a Slytherin. She almost felt like she could have been a Slytherin. Her Gryffindor friends seemed not so brave or friendly sometimes. Was that a sign?

The thoughts flourishing and the signs of agony filled Rose as she closed her beloved eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>thought of the day-<strong> Well this chapter explained a few things about Albus. Has Slytherin changed with blood purity? Elizabeth Burke is a real person made from J.K but i didnt make her mean or hateful to muggle borns. Any thoughts? Leave a review! :) I would also liek to thank Gleek4ever27 for this chapter as well :D


	5. Chapter 4: New Point Of View

**Okay took me long enough. After a long time of deciding what to do. I had made this into two person view. One with Albus and the other with Rose. So Rose will tell a story as well. This chapter might show some remarks of similarity and secrets. Also there is a refrence to Fantabulousz's story taht she has been writing, Dear Roxanne. So the little laugh between George writing letters is a reference to hers so all credit to her.**

**By the way please if you have time make a review. Thanls if you do! I will credit you. Updates on every chapter will enter soon. FRED story is delayed till Tuesday**

Albus sank into his moss colored bed. Albus was relieved that all his troubles were fading away. He could hear the lapping waters that buffeted the illuminated glass windows. A light from the moon was seceding into the waters and bouncing off the lamps of the dormitory.

Scorpius was changing into his night clothes that he had gotten from his father. Darius was chatting away with his hair getting messy like Al's. Darius was a roughneck and very loud at times. Albus and Kirk was annoyed with his words of 'wisdom' he says "Kirk, what you doing you lazy" Darius had awoken a very mellow Kirk.

"I'm sleeping you idiot." growled Kirk. Kirk curled back into a ball form and ignored the ongoing voices.

"It's only eight forty" Darius argued. "We have about fifteen minutes nit" Kirk ignored him again. Scorpius and Lorcan had finally gotten their night clothes on and they soon settled back into their own beds which were placed next to Al's. As time past, Darius was still awake and telling stories about his parents to Lee.

Soon came a very distinct nock on their doorc. Out came a very vague looking teacher. It was Prof. Juan. "Okay lights out everyone. Goodnight! Breakfast at seven thirty" With a flick of his wand the lamps, that were filled with light, became ash. He closed the door and they heard the footsteps of their head of Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Darius struggled with himself to go to bed. Lee had already fallen to sleep like Kirk. Albus heard snoring from his fellow Slytherins. Soon he heard his name being called from Darius.<p>

"What Darius?" Al sat himself back up. He squinted.

"I was just seeing if you were awake." Albus gritted his teeth and fell back onto his bed.

"Well I am. Go to bed before we get in trouble." Albus whispered across the room. Darius sighed and went back to his bed. It was a calm night. Albus felt amazed of how Slytherin was. Not really bad after all. Scorpius, a Malfoy, didn't seem evil or rude but kind and seemed to be more of a Hufflepuff. Lorcan always had a cunning look to him but he was nice at points in his life. His twin was the opposite. Lysander, smart, eloquent and gentle. Total opposite right?

As Albus thought to himself even more, he went deeper into his sleep and dazed into existence of his mind. Al dreamed of coming home from Hogwarts during the holidays finding out something horrible, his own family excluding. He wore green robes that marked Slytherin. James and Rose hated him and his own parents giving up on Albus. They kicked him out of their house as though he was a dog walking in with mud.

Albus looked up to see the sky turn blood red and a lightning bolt coming down to Albus. The lightning bolt was neither yellow nor orange but, a green color of some sort. It struck Albus.

Pain rose from his back and head. He woke with shivers and a piece of sweat trickled down his forehead. The pain was relieved but he was still feeling disgruntled from his nightmare. Technically it wasn't a very good start of the morning. Light peeked out from their windows. He scanned the room. No one stirred except the awakening of Scorpius.

Scorpius's hair looked the same, not like Al's spiked up hair. Scorpius used his knuckled to wake himself up, rolling his eyes. "Hey Al, sleep well?"

"Nah, had a nightmare kind of." Albus shrugged, getting up from his bed. He stretched. Scorpius looked confused.

"What do you mean nightmare? You can't have a nightmare yet." Scorpius followed Al. "It was about Slytherin right?"

"Sort of" Albus responded.

"Sort of what?"

"Well it was about being in Slytherin. You know family excluding you and all," Al told Scorpius. Albus was rummaging through his trunk to find his robes that he had placed in. "And then some sort of blood sky came at me, and that was all" Albus didn't want to tell Scorpius about the green lightning because it dreaded Al to know about his father's lightning bolt.

"Albus, seriously it'll be fine," Scorpius answered. "Hey let's get some breakfast."

The two got dressed into their black and green robes.

"Should we wake them?" Scorpius asked about to open the dormitory door.

"Nah, they'll wake up eventually" The two laughed as they headed their way to the lounge area. Many older students were making their way to the Great Hall. A kid in front of them, a second year, was talking loudly to a Slytherin girl. It was Cecelia. She turned her face around to recognize Albus.

She smiled and dazed at Al's green almond shaped eyes. "Hi Cecelia" Al waved. Cecelia stopped and turned to Albus. Scorpius, to the left of Al, watched as the girl walked with him.

"Hey, Al. Didn't think you were up yet." Cecelia bangs dripped down to her eye brows where she sort of moved them when she talked. Scorpius enjoyed her company.

"Um Cecelia this is Scorpius, Scorpius Mal_" Scorpius gave Albus a evil glint. Albus remember and waited for an answer from Cecelia. "

"I know who he is. He's a Malfoy. Didn't expect him to be in Gryffindor." Scorpius tilted his head towards the floor. Unknowingly, Albus, Scorpius and Cecelia had made it to the stone wall. It was already converted into a door for them which they stepped into.

The dungeons seemed to spark vibrant colors of yellow and green mixing and bluish color. It attracted Scorpius to look at the colors looming over them. Once the door had been sealed off the colors were gone and a violent strike of black and grey and a tint of yellow were left.

Since it was a very sunny morning it felt more like Hogwarts then it was when Al had first came on the moving boats. Albus still wondered if he would see the Whomping Willow at all. His dad had an engagement between the Willow and him with Uncle Ron as well. _A moving tree, a crusher, wow._ Al thought. Albus's hair was hit by an ongoing breeze again. Cecelia had gone ahead of Al and Scorpius who were pacing up the spiral steps that formed a tower at Hogwarts. Once reaching the top would allow you to see a courtyard. From there the two friends walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Rose was awakened from a cold palm of a hand. A short pixie cut brunette was staring at her. Rose's blue eyes popped out and she realized who woke her. "Hi Berlin, what time is it?" Berlin smirked.<p>

"It's breakfast, we are late, and the rest already went down!" She pulled Rose up. Berlin was right the beds were already a mess from the sleepers. Berlin knelt down, and threw Rose's robes up to her bed.

"Thanks!" Rose was a smart girl. Many girls actually felt that she was very creative and kind. Her house, Gryffindor, was her favorite house and she would accept any house other than Gryffindor. She had many family members in her own house itself. Her father was very ferocious when she said the name Slytherin. Albus, her cousin, was in deep duty.

She was angry but also sad with Albus. Rose didn't know if he chose to be in Slytherin or was meant to be in that house. All Rose knew was that Gryffindor was hers.

Rose sat down at the table finding Casey and Roxanne eating and chatting. They sat across from the two. Rose planted herself next to another girl named, Rebecca. She seemed grumpy and did not want to be bothered. The boys had been grouping with another girl named Elaine who was a munching on pancakes.

"Hi Rose and Berlin!" Roxanne smiled. Roxanne was Rose's cousin who was very genial and sneaky, but a fine taste of braveness.

"Hi Roxanne and Casey!" Berlin and Rose replied back. Rose had taken a big piece of buttered bread which to her was toast. In front of the four was a mounted pile of bacon. Roxanne had grabbed two as they talked.

"Did you like the idea of putting you two's cousin into Slytherin?" Casey piped. Rose and Roxanne waited for an answer from either one of them. They both didn't know nor thought about it.

Rose spoke before Roxanne could, "Well no, I bet his parents aren't going to like it. A Slytherin in my house, no, never."

"Yes same with Rose in my family. Pure Gryffindor." Roxanne repeated.

"But, that's kind of mean. Isn't it?" Berlin looked at Casey, for hearing her opinion as well.

"Um… but I kind of agree with Rose and Roxanne" Casey shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait you guys don't like Albus."

"No we like him, but not in a way when I see him in his Slytherin uniform." Roxanne bit her lip.

"So you guys are like shunning him."

"You can say it like that." Rose laughed, thinking of it as a joke.

"Well for me, I hate Slytherin. You have seen what they become. Death Eaters, dark magic stuff, and soon you will bow before them. Why not get rid of Slytherin?" Casey urged placing a fist on the table. Rose stared in abyss at her. She hadn't seen this side of Casey Patil.

"Whoa, that might be a little out of hand but you are kind of right." Roxanne replied to her. Casey was filled with indignant that had overcome her. Roxanne had calmed her down but it still wasn't the same. _Albus being evil in all, it can't be. _She thought.

With the thought of that Albus and Malfoy strolled into the Great Hall. Albus seemed to be happy, with his green robes, and smile that seemed to change his point of view. Rose's other cousin, Lucy, had also sauntered in with a boy named Lysander who Rose had played with when younger. He had spiky blonde hair that rose further than most kids. Rose had often been attracted to his smartness that carried in his head.

His aberrant head was also something that stood out between his twin, Slytherin, Lorcan. Ravenclaw was a fine place to be in. It would have been Rose's second choice if Gryffindor didn't choose her. Smart, Elegant, Charming were just some traits that kept Ravenclaw high up.

Hufflepuff would be down with Slytherin to her. Hufflepuff never seemed to stand out among the crowd. It only produced about a dozen fine wizards but did not feel special to Rose. Cedric Diggory was the only person that was shown on the fame wall by the Great Hall. She never knew what had happened to him but he was the only Hufflepuff on the wall. They were loyal and friendly but not to keep them in the standings of becoming great like Gryffindor.

Slytherin was something that was a flaw. A storm to her that she didn't want to hear. Slytherin caused pain and were the one house that broke the walls of Hogwarts. More people died in the hands of Slytherin and her uncle was on of them. Uncle Fred died down by the third corridor. He was killed by Rookwood a Death Eater also Slytherin. To much agony came from her, thinking that Albus could do something like that.

A giant breeze hurled through the Great Hall. Dozens of owls scattered the ceiling, carrying letters and packages. She jerked her hand to reach a letter that glided amongst the Gryffindor. Rose owned an owl named Heron. Heron was a male with widely shaped eyes and glared at students as it soared onto the windows and panes. Bobbling owls pronged their claws onto shoulders. They ate pellets that were left for the owls. Roxanne had a cat that could not deliver mail so her parents sent their owl to her. She had an envelope with a letter on it. She opened it to discover her father writing it.

"My dad wrote this to me. That's surprising."

"Uncle George, writing a letter, are you joking?" Rose laughed. Roxanne followed. Rose looked up to the ceiling to find a specific owl soaring above the Gryffindors searching for someone. _Brown fur hmm… white body perks… small..._ Rose then caught her memory of the owl. It was Al's owl. She thought for a moment. A light bulb hit her. She picked up to pieces of pellets to get Flappers. Flappers noticed Rose. His light wings glided towards her. He hooked onto her and was fed. On its leg, a letter was tied around. Rose turned around to see if Albus was looking.

Albus was busy laughing with Rose's frenemy, Scorpius. Two others had joined him, Lee and Lorcan. Rose was grunted with the sign of seeing them turn into evil. She moved forward on untieing the letter. The letter was a peach color and could be concealed easily. She held it.

"Your not going to keep that, are you?" Berlin asked watching her place it into her pocket.

"I will give it to him, don't worry Berlin." Rose smiled with Berlin looked unpleased with what she had seen from Rose's actions.

Their classes were beginning and the Gryffindors and Slytherins had Potions first…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we are now going deeper and there first day hasnt even started! Rose is taking a dark turn and Casey our beloved rebel will be a main oc in this story once we get to the clues. Berlin is a smart, friendly and also cautionist with her friends but she is kept hidden with a secret along her necklace. Read Berlin's Curse that i have written to find out.<strong>

**Casey Patil- is Padma Patil's daughter, who kept her real lastname as well. Casey is based on my friend Chaya who resembeles Padma alot! So she wanted me to make her that way.**

**Berlin Bell-Charter- is Katie Bell's child. Based on my friend Liv. To see more click Berlin's Curse**


End file.
